The World Series Defense
"The World Series Defense" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis The Gang describes the trials and tribulations they went through during Game 5 of the World Series, hoping that the judge will clear them of all the citations they received. Recap 11:00AM on a Tuesday The gang is called in front of a judge to explain why they racked up over $1,000 in parking fines. presents the case that they should not be held liable on account of the Phillies winning the World Series. In 2008 The Gang had tickets to Game 5 of the World Series. Mac and Dennis prepared riot punch while they explained their strategy of getting on the field to kiss a player: starting a fight to distract the security guards. complains about the Philly Phrenetic holding a monopoly on the mascot scene. realizes he left the tickets at home. Dennis and Charlie go to the stadium to begin cooking out but worry about finding other tickets, so they try jumping in front of cars to exploit the drivers out of their tickets. Charlie pushes Dennis in front of a car but the driver sees him, so they don't get tickets. Charlie sees the Phrenetic, decided to turn into Greenman, and tries to talk to him mascot-to-mascot to acquire tickets but ends up in a fight with fans. Meanwhile, Mac, Frank and Dee arrive at Charlie's apartment to find that it is being bug bombed for bed bugs. Frank tries to crawl in using a hose to pump in fresh air while Dee reads Mac's love letter to Chase Utley. They then rush in to rescue Frank. At the stadium, everybody, slightly wounded or sick from bug bomb gas, agrees to try to break into the secret tunnel that leads to the stadium from a nearby hotel. The enter a linen closet in the basement where they get trapped for the next six days. Because of this, they missed the game, tailgate, and parade so they felt their emotional stress releases them from their parking tickets. The judge was not impressed and ordered them to pay the tickets and leave her courtroom. Alliances * Charlie and Dennis try to get tickets by jumping in front of cars. * Dee, Frank, and Mac try to break into Charlie's apartment building to get the tickets. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Patricia Belcher as Judge Co-Starring * John Ponzio as Philly Phrenetic * Dennis Hogan as Fan #1 * Dennis Hart as Fan #2 Uncredited * Shaun Paul Costello as Dude Trivia * The gang drinks "riot punch" (grain alcohol) while tailgating. * In the show they have Game 5 beginning on October 28, 2008. The game actually started October 27th and wasn't completed until the 29th because of the rain delay. * Dennis Hogan and Dennis Hart were both previously seen in the episode "Charlie Has Cancer" where they say they will "hammer the shit" out of Mac for his intolerance. Their "hate crime" lines are a reference to the aforementioned episode. * According to Dee, Chase Utley (who's born in 1978) is "five Years" younger than Mac. But this is incorrect, because we know his age in 01x03 Mac was 28 (which means that he was born in 1977 - just like Rob McElhenney himself). * The Phillies' mascot is actually called the Phillie Phanatic. However, Major League Baseball rejected the script, and the name "Phillie Phrenetic" had to be used in the show. This is alluded to in Charlie's rant that closes the episode, when he says "First of all, I had to call him the 'Phrenetic', his name's the 'Phanatic', but I'm gonna get sued by Major League Baseball if I call him the Phanatic". * The Gang's plan for the game is for Mac and Dennis to start fighting "in the bottom of the 9th, when the Phillies are up by like 50 runs" so that Dee can run onto the field. Among the many, many problems with this plan is this: in baseball, the bottom of the 9th inning is not played if the home team is already ahead. * The song that plays at the beginning of the flashback is Berserker by Blues Saraceno. * 5 years later, Chase Utley responded to Mac's Letter TWSD filming (1).jpg TWSD filming (2).jpg TWSD filming (3).jpg TWSD filming (4).jpg TWSD filming (5).jpg TWSD filming (6).jpg TWSD filming (7).jpg TWSD filming (8).jpg TWSD filming (9).jpg TWSD filming (10).jpg TWSD filming (11).jpg TWSD filming (12).jpg TWSD filming (13).jpg TWSD filming (14).jpg TWSD filming (15).jpg TWSD filming (16).jpg TWSD filming (17).jpg TWSD filming (18).jpg Quotes : : Guys, this is one of the few times where it is acceptable to be shirtless in a public forum, so I'm blastin' bare chest the whole time. :Mac: In the bottom of the ninth, when the Phillies are up by like 50 or 60 runs, Dennis and I are going to start beating the shit out of each other. : : To attract the attention of security. : : Yea, and that's when I run on the field and kiss a player. : , , and : (singing) Oh! Whoomp there it is! Whoomp there it is! : : And I'mma toss on Greenman! And run around the field! And go crazy as Greenman! : : He's got a stranglehold on the Phillies mascot scene. It's not fair. I got a pretty good thing going on with Green Man. I don't understand why there can only be one mascot. : : No, I feel like there's only room for one green idiot running around making an asshole of himself. :Mac: I do not appreciate being paraphrased. I choose my words very deliberately. : : "Dear Chase," oh shit there's stickers, my God! : : a letter Mac wrote to baseball player [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chase_Utley Chase Utley] "Dear Chase, I feel like I can call you Chase because you and me are so much alike." Really? "I would love to meet you some day, it would be great to have a catch. I know I can't throw as fast as you but I think you would be impressed with my speed. I love your hair. You run fast. Did you have a good relationship with your father? Me neither. These are all things we can talk about and more. I know you have not been getting my letters because I know you would write back if you did, and I hope you write back this time and we get to be good friends. I am sure our relationship would be a real 'home run.'" : : Alright. Man-to-man. Mascot-to-mascot. : : Why are your eyes all filled with blood? : : On account of the poison. : : I hate to tell you this bro, but you do not have the core strength to scale the facade of Citizens Bank, you just don't. :Mac: What?! I work out all the time! : : Yeah but you only work out your glamour muscles and you know it. :Mac: I work out my core. : : No you do not work out your core. You're totally arm heavy, you're all bi's and tri's and everything else is just fat and, and ribs. :Mac: Bro I can do way more push ups than you and that's like 16 different muscle groups I think. : : That is beyond retarded what you're saying right now. I can do way more push ups then you even though I was just hit by a car... : : In Scooby Doo, secret tunnels are always behind shelves and shit. : : Can we not base our decisions on what does and doesn't happen in episodes of Scooby Doo god damn it! : : I didn't want to do this, but I'm calling 'Kangaroo Court' at this. :Fan #1: That guy's beatin' on the Phrenetic! :Fan #2: Is that a hate crime? :Fan #1: Nah, it's not a hate crime. :Fan #2: Wanna hammer his ass anyway? :Fan #1: Definitely. Videos Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Episodes on a Tuesday Category:Episodes at 11:00 am